Love Versus Reputation
by xnellyx
Summary: Hermione has a choice, she has to choose between love and reapution. Between Draco and Ron. What would she choose to face?
1. The Date

_A/N this has been written a while ago and not been revised so it is quite naff. This story is not the best I have done but I want to do the sequel to it properly._

_The characters belong to J K Rowling :(_

_The plot has been inspired by 'Идиот' ДОСТОЕВСКИЙ Ф_

* * *

**The Date**

She stood there looking in the mirror at herself, thinking,

'_Am I doing the right thing? After all the relationship didn't work out after we left school. But that was five years ago. Things have changed.'_

As she was thinking this, she started to apply some pink lipstick.

She was completely different from her school days. Then she was always wearing robes that were too big for her, never wore makeup and had the messiest hair. Now she had a nice figure, which even made the men wolf whistle at her, had beautiful brown, wavy hair falling down her back and what amazed most people were her beautiful brown eyes. Most people who saw someone else with brown eyes would not say that they were anything special, but hers were different. There was something about them that made them so beautiful. As she finished applying her makeup she thought to herself again,

'_I'm doing the right thing for everyone, after we marry, but can I just give my heart away to someone I don't even love. Is this even possible?'_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door and she knew it was time to face the big date. She opened the door and the first thing she saw, was the bright ginger hair.

When he saw her he said,

"Wow, Hermione…you…erm…you look so beautiful!"

After he said that he started blushing. Trust Ron to still be nervous, even after they have dated before. She looked down sadly and whispered,

"Thank you, Ron."

Then he asked,

"So are you ready?"

She nodded, locked her room and went out with him holding hands.

"So where are we actually going?"

He stared telling her about this restaurant he new and that it would be the best place for their date. After that they walked silently. She started thinking,

'_What the hell am I doing with him? I don't even love him… but then it would be best for everyone.'_

She needed to marry someone of a good family and his was probably one of the best.

They came round a corner where Ron took his wand out and tapped on the wall. The wall started to move and made into a beautiful archway. They went through it and it shocked Hermione what she saw.

It was not one them proper restaurants, with loads of tables and really nice food. It looked more like a night club, but yet it still was a restaurant. There were many wizards and witches and to her it seemed like a dating place.

'_Great, that is just what I need… a dating restaurant where I would have to kiss him in front of everyone, never mind sitting with him.'_

A big wizard came up to them and showed them a table to sit at. They sat down and Ron started ordering food for both of them. She looked around and saw that there were many people dancing and knew what she was going to face. When the waiter left she asked,

"So… erm, how is Harry? Haven't heard from him in ages. To be honest, I haven't heard from many people after the war. It seems like everyone has their own lives now, even Harry."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well he has been busy."

"Oh, really? Busy doing what?"

She asked this really angrily, because he was supposed to be her best friend and now he was too busy to even to see her for a few minutes.

"Well, he's been kinda busy with my sister. You know, they are still like totally all over each other."

"Right okay. Fine."

She wasn't in the mood to argue. Then their food arrived and they stopped talking. She started looking around the place and noticed that no one had came in since they havd. Then suddenly someone came in and Hermione could not keep her eyes off him. He had shiny, long blonde hair. Muscular body, but not too big. He took her breath away. He had an arm around a girl who wore really revealing clothes and looked like a prostitute. He went in and sat at a table next to theirs. Hermione could not take her eyes away from him, he was soo fit. When he got closer she gasped and Ron asked her if she was ok and she nodded. She suddenly recognised that gorgeous figure, it was no one other than Draco Malfoy… her sworn enemy. He bullied her so much in school, that she could not imagine forgiving him at all. She kept looking at him and Ron noticed and looked in that direction, but didn't recognise him and thought that she was actually looking down on him for the girl he was with, because it was so like Hermione to do that. But she was not thinking that at all, she did not even give a toss about that girl. She just seriously could not rip her eyes from him. He suddenly looked up and caught her eye. He recognised her instantly and winked at her, which made her look down quickly as if she never even looked at him.

Draco suddenly noticed how good looking Hermione was and he realised that he could not keep his eyes off her gorgeous figure. He also noticed her eyes. He felt this urge to just get up and take her in his arms to his flat and shag her senseless. But he couldn't possibly do that, firstly she would resist and secondly he had this whore to look after, whom he'd picked up this morning, because he hasn't had a shag for weeks and he was desperate. He needed dinner so he took her to that restaurant and was planning to take her to his flat and then ditch her afterwards.

Hermione promised herself not to look at him again, because it was just wrong. When they finished eating, Ron asked her for a dance, which she agreed to. As they got up, Draco got up too. She noticed the way he was looking at her and senced an uneasy feeling inside her. She seemed to keep bumping into him as she was dancing and each touch was electrifying. After the dance she told Ron that she was not feeling well and that she needed to go back home. He was not very happy about it, but he still walked her home silently. She thought that this date was the most awkward one they ever had. And said to herself,

'_On the next date I'm going to make it a double date so Ginny and Harry come; that way it won't be as awkward.'_

As she came into her flat, she layed on her bed, thinking about what had been happening with her and Ron, though her thoughts kept trailing off to Malfoy and the way he looked at her. She suddenly realised that Malfoy's face looked different: it did not have that scorn she was so used to, looked a lot kinder. She figured that she wanted him bad right there, but then she would probably never see him again and so it would be easier to forget.


	2. Pleasurable Sensations

_A/N still not my characters, still belong to JK Rowling_

**

* * *

**

** Pleasurable sensations**

Time went by and she hadn't heard from Ron for a long time. She was so thankful that she did not have to kiss him, especially there in front of Sex God. She also was worried, because she seemed to see Draco everywhere and so was not able to get him off her mind.  
One day she went shopping and in the first shop she entered, she saw Malfoy. She was going to go so she wouldn't have to face him, but it was too late as he's spotted her. He grabbed her arm, turned her around and said,

"It's nice to see you, Granger. I was going to talk to you at that restaurant, but you had left so early."

She was suspicious and asked,  
"Why the hell did you want to talk to me? We're enemies, remember?"

A smirk started spreading across his face.  
"And don't smirk at me like that!"

"Come on, Granger…How long has it been? We haven't seen each other since we left school and this is how you greet me?"

"How else should I greet the person, who always treated me like filth and called me a mud blood. Don't even start thinking that I don't remember how your words pierced me."

He suddenly looked really sad and ashamed of himself. He whispered,  
"I'm sorry for doing those things. I was a total mess back in the day."

And then he looked up and smiled at her,  
"I've changed now. I'm not like I was in school."

She was gobsmacked. She has never seen him smile before and so she decided to believe him.

"Ok, fine, I forgive you."

And she stretched her hand out. He shook it and both of them suddenly felt something weird go through them.  
He then asked her,

"So are you and Weasley together?"

As he asked that he looked at her hand quickly to make sure that she wasn't engaged or married and was relieved she didn't have a ring.

"Oh, erm, not it was just a one off date, really. It didn't go very well. Haven't seen him since."

She laughed.  
"Oh well that's a shame." He smirked, "So, are you busy, or would you like to have some lunch?"

She smiled,  
"I'd love that."

She expected to go to some Café or restaurant, but instead they went to his flat. There he started cooking lunch for them. She said,

"Ee, I didn't know that you can cook."

"I don't tell anyone, I just do it. By the way I don't mean to brag, but I am a great cook."

He smiled as he said that and Hermione actually started giggling. Suddenly her mobile phone rang and it was Harry. She answered the phone and saw the confused look on Malfoy's face,

"Hi, Harry. How are you?..Oh good…I'm fine…Where am I?..(she looked up at Malfoy, who was still confused) Well…erm.. I'm at friend's house. Why?.. Oh I'm so sorry. How about I meet you tomorrow?.. So that's fine… Ok see you then…bye."

She put her mobile into her bag and faced Malfoy.  
"What the fuck is that?"

She laughed,

"It's called a mobile phone and this is a muggle thing. It is a good thing to keep in touch with people who are too far for you to talk to them face to face."

After she said that, she half expected him to sneer at her, but he didn't. He seemed interested.

He asked,  
"Can I get one?"

"Yes, of course. If you have muggle money."

"Where the hell can I get that from?"

"Well from working in the same place as muggles. I guess I could help you find a job."  
She laughed and he smirked,

"Nah, I think I will pass. By the way do you work or anything?"

"No, sadly not yet. I want to go abroad to the poor witches and wizards and teach them proper magic."

She was surprised when he did not laugh he just accepted it. But he had to comment,  
"Well Hermione, I'm not surprised really. Should have been expected."

He smirked at her.

_'Oh my God! I love his smirk. He is soo beautiful. Oh no! I think I'm falling for him. __  
__What am I going to do?' _  
He looked at her and asked,

"Are you ok? You seem distant…"

Whilst at the same time he thought,

'_Fuck me, she's fit as fuck! Should I make a move or is it too soon?' _  
"Oh, nothing really. I'm just a bit confused…"

He suddenly crept closer, so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Confused about what?"  
Her head went completely blank and her lips started to pucker up a bit.  
"I don't know…"  
As she said this his lips touched hers.

_'Oh they are so soft.' _  
They started kissing properly and it began to get harder and harder from Malfoys side. He started to run his tongue through her lips and she welcomed it. Then she started to pull away. When she did that finally, they started breathing properly.

"That was amazing," she panted.

His lips started to curl into a smile,

"Glad you liked it. Can we do it again?"

She turned her head expectantly and they started it again. As they were kissing, he picked her up and carried her to his bed. Her clothes slid off her really easily and so did his. He loved the way she repeated his name over and over. That night they made love to each other and in the morning it was a blur to both of them and they felt connected. When she left him, he realised that it was not a one night stand for them as he'd expected, but something more than that. He found himself looking forward for the next time.

When Hermione got home, she understood that she was in love with him.

_'No, this is all wrong. I'm supposed to be trying to get married to Ron. But then I love Draco. But I need to get married to a man with a good reputation. Oh, I'll figure this out, somehow.'_

After that day, she bumped into Draco constantly and always ended up sleeping with him. It was the normal thing for her to do now. The more she did it the more she fell in love with him.

She had not seen Ron since the date and started to forget him. It was the beginning of her new life of pleasurable sensations.

* * *

_A/N I know the story is not the best but could people please still review and let me know how i could improve :) Thanks_


	3. A decision made

_A/N belongs to JK Rowling :(_

**

* * *

**

** A decision made**

Months went by and her relationship with Malfoy flourished and he was actually thinking of proposing to her, because their souls were attached and he knew that they could not stay like that forever.

Once Hermione bumped into Ron on her way to Malfoy's. They greeted each other politely and then Ron asked,

"Where have you been? I missed you."

She smiled and replied,

"Oh, really? Well, erm… I just been here and there really."

"Oh right. You been well?"

"Yes, you?

"Yes."

Then there was an awkward silence, which was finally broken by Ron,

"Hm…On that night when we went on the date, I wanted to ask you something."

Hermione looked nervously at him,

"What is it then?"

He knelt on one knee and took a ring out.

"Would you marry me, Hermione?"

She was absolutely gob smacked and did not know what to say.

"Well? What is it?" he enquired.

She could not think and so said,

"Yes, I will."

But her mind was screaming,

'_No, no! What the fuck are you doing? What about Draco? The one you love? Are you willing to give up your love for a good reputation?'_

She knew that she made a mistake and it was too late to change and so she had to accept it.

After the ring was on her finger she said,

"I'm sorry Ron, but I have to go now."

And she run to Draco's flat. There Draco grabbed her and started passionately kissing her. Then he took her into his bed covered her body with kisses, that made her forget about the foolish thing she had done. She was with the man she loved and wanted to make the best of it, even if it was their last time. Draco loved hearing her moaning and asking for more. It just turned him on more. She was the perfect person for him and he would never stop loving her. She cried out for him to 'love her'. And he did all night.

In the morning when they woke up she got dressed quickly and said,

"Malfoy, we need to talk."

Her calling him 'Malfoy' hit him with a pang. She stopped calling him that since they started their relationship.

"What did you just call me?"

She ignored it.

"We – need – to – talk!" she said that slowly.

He looked worried and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"We need to end this. We can't keep doing this all the time. We need to start our own lives now. Today is the last time you will see me. I'm really sorry and I do still love you!"

His blood started boiling.

"Don't you understand? We can't stay together! I need to get on with my life and do the right thing and marry the right person for me!"

"No, I don't understand!" He was trying to hold back his tears, "Why can't the right person be me?"

Hermione screamed,

"Because the right person is Ron Weasley." She calmed down, "He proposed to me yesterday and I accepted!"

Tears started rolling down his face,

"Why did you sleep with me then? Why didn't you sleep with the weasel?"

"Because I wanted this to be our last time and I wanted to make this special for us. I still love you though, I just have to do the right thing for once in my life."

She started crying and he wiped her tears away. He took a hold of her face and kissed her gently saying,

"Remember, I will always love you no matter what. You will always have a space in my heart." Then he stopped kissing her, "Now go! Before I change my mind."

She could not stop crying. She got all her stuff and left the flat, but knowing that there was one thing she could not take away from him; her heart. When she got home, she lay on her bed and cried all night. In the morning she heard a knock on the door, she hoped it be Draco, but to her dismay it was Ron.

He asked as he entered her flat,

"What's wrong with you?" He was saying it with worry, "Have you been crying?"

She looked down,

"Erm, no… I mean yes. I just had a bad dream."

He smiled,

"So when should we get married."

When he said that, he looked like the happiest man alive. She looked at him teary eyes, because the memory of Draco still lingered.

"By the end of this week!"

"What?" He looked shocked, "Are you out of your mind? The end of this week is two days."

"Then we will get married in two days. I will make sure everything is ready if you don't want to."

"Oh, no I will organise it. I was just surprised that you want to do it so soon."

"Good, the sooner the better, now will you leave me alone please. I need to plan what clothes to buy and what food to prepare."

He was confused about the statement she made and noticed how weird she'd been acting, but decided not to dwell on it.

"So, when should I come?"

"I don't know. I will ring you, ok?"

"Right, ok. See you."

He walked up to her and tried to kiss her. She let him but did not attempt to kiss him back. Ron felt hurt. As he was walking away Hermione replied,

"See you, tonight."

That made Ron smile as he left. She fell and started banging on the floor shouting,

"I can't do it! I will die. Help me someone!"

Nothing stirred after that and she cried for a long time. When she got back to her senses, she started to get prepared for the wedding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The whole wizarding world knew about the wedding and most people who knew the couple, were going to go, even Draco. All the friends from Hermione's side had to see her off in the flying car before the wedding. The plan was that they stand outside the building, watching her come out. That was the queue for them to start clapping, then she would enter the car and be off to the wedding. Draco wanted to see her coming out, so he was making plans to make sure that she would not be able to see him. When Hermione first told him about the marriage, he was furious. He was planning to propose to her himself, but instead he felt like she slapped him across his face, with these overwhelming news. He started crying, which was unlike him. His friends told him to go and sleep with Pansy, who was working as a prostitute by this time, but he could not do it because he felt like his body belonged to Hermione and did not want to break the bond.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_One day later_

Ron was in Hermione's flat, while she was showing off everything she bought. She put a necklace next to her neck and asked,

"What do you think?"

He smiled and answered,

"Beautiful, just beautiful!"

Then she put earrings next to her ears and asked the same thing, he replied,

"Beautiful, they really suit your face."

"Then what do you think about the dress?"

His jaw just dropped at the sight of the dress.

"It looks amazing. You just look beautiful in everything. It doesn't matter what you put on, you will always look amazing in my eyes."

She smiled and then said,

"Now go, for it is unlucky for you to see me with my dress on before the wedding. I want to put it on."

He kissed her and then left.

* * *

_A/N Please let me know what you think, review pleasssse thankooo :)_


	4. Love is Stronger

_A/N still belongs to the beloved JK Rowling *sigh*_

_Last Chapter has not been betad :/ sorry for the silly mistakes _

**

* * *

**

** Love is stronger**

Just as Ron left the room, Hermione put the dress on. She looked at her reflection and saw how beautiful she really was. The dress was baby blue, with little diamonds on her chest and then making a little trail to the bottom of the dress. At the back of the dress Hermione had a little bow to hold it together. She just could not believe her eyes at how gorgeous she looked in it. She did a little twirl in front of the mirror and laughed at herself. Suddenly she became sad, remembering that it is Ron she's marrying and not Draco. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her beauty was not important anymore to her, nothing was. She grabbed the first thing that was on her dressing table and chucked it off the mirror. Then she fell on the floor and started crying hysterically. Suddenly the door to her apartment opened and Ron run in.

"Hermione!"

He run to her and put his arms around her.

"What's wrong, honey? What happened?"

Tears increased in her eyes and she replied,

"What the hell am I doing to you? I'm going to ruin your life!"

"No you not. Hermione we are perfect together, we have always  
been. There is no life for you without me!"

"Ron, you don't understand."

She could not stop herself from crying, no matter how much she tried.

"Maybe I don't, but I do know that everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I have this feeling inside me and it never lies."

That statement made her laugh and stop crying. Her laughter made him happy and he kissed her tenderly. She decided to kiss him back and noticed he was not as bad as she thought he would be. When it was over Ron gave her his biggest smile and said,

"Ok, it's time for me to go and get ready for the big day tomorrow. Love you."

Hermione blushed and felt stronger,

"Bye, love you too."

She did not mean it as being in love with him, no, she meant it as loving her best friend for she has always loved her best friends, but she knew that he most probably thought that she was in love with him. It did not matter to her anymore, because she knew that she will have to learn to love him that way sooner or later and it better be sooner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The wedding day_

Hermione was very stressed and did not know how to calm her nerves down. Ginny was helping her get ready and she was just as stressed.

"Hermione, how do you want your hair to look like?"

"For Gods sake. I told you already I don't care. Just do whatever you like."

Ginny did not like to get snapped at, but she did not comment. She started doing her hair. Ginny decided to do a pony express, which emphasised Hermione's features. When she was done she was proud of her work. Hermione looked at herself and smiled. This was her day, it did not matter who she was getting married to anymore, because of the promise Ron made and she believed it. She was not going to let anything ruin her special day anymore.

"Ok, Ginny I think I am ready now. You need to leave. I have to come out by myself if you remember."

"Ok, I'll be outside the car waiting for you, but hurry up; you supposed to be out in five minutes to greet the people."

Hermione nodded and Ginny left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Outside the building_

Draco was standing in the crowd, trying to blend in. He had to see her one last time before she was married. He did not care that his heart was broken anymore, because all he wanted was to see Hermione happy. This would make him happy. He made sure that he blended in with the crown so she would not see him. That was the last thing he wanted her to do. This was her day and he was not going to ruin it for her.  
He saw Ginny coming out of the beautiful building and knew that Hermione was going to come out soon. As Ginny neared the Car everyone went silent he looked to the building and saw her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was ready to face the crowd and so she went outside. As she came out she noticed how everyone went silent. She did not like all the attention being on her like that. Suddenly she had this weird feeling like someone was pulling at her, but there was no one next to her. She looked at each face in the crowd and then she saw him. Their eyes linked and she could not stop looking at him. Suddenly the crown started clapping and cheering and she got back to herself. She walked down from the stage towards the car but kept looking over at Draco. When she was next to the car, Ginny opened the car door for Hermione. Hermione looked one last time towards Draco and saw tears in his eyes. That did it for her. She turned around and run towards Draco not caring about breaking her heels or ripping her dress. Nothing mattered, but the person she loved most. She grabbed onto him and shouted,  
"Take me away from here. Take me where ever you want. I will never leave you again. You are the one for me."

As she said that he grabbed her hand, they ran towards the car and got in telling the driver to get them away from there.

As everyone watched this happen no one moved, not even Ginny. This was so unexpected. Ginny only got back to herself when the car was gone. She screamed,

"Someone get me to the church, Now!"

Dean took hold of her and put her on his broom and they flew to the church. She run in, not caring what people will think. Everyone stared at her running down the aisle and could not understand why Ginny was there instead of Hermione. Ron did not notice anything until Ginny was standing next to him. She whispered into his ear,

"Hermione run off with the ferret."

Ron's face became red with anger and he shouted,

"She did what? I can't believe that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco took Hermione to his flat and asked,

"Are you sure you did the right thing?"

"Yes, aren't you happy that I'm back?"

"Of course I am. It's just that it was your wedding day and I wanted to see you happy. Besides it was not very nice to run off like that from Weasel."

"I know. It's just that when I saw you I realised that I can't marry just anyone. It has to be the one I love, which is you Draco. If I married him, then I would have ruined his life, your life and my life. I was selfish by wanting to marry for reputation. I will only marry you Draco and if you don't want to then I would rather stay single for the rest of my life than marry someone I don't love."

He cupped her face and said,

"There is no need for that."

"There is no need for what?"

"There is not need for you to stay single for the rest of your life."  
He went on one knee, took a ring out of his pocket and asked,

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me."

She smiled and replied,

"I will, Draco Lucious Malfoy."

She took off the ring that Ron gave her and Draco put his ring there instead. Then he got up and she jumped up on him and gave him a hug.

"I love you Draco, forever!"

"I love you too Hermione, Forever!"

* * *

_A/N Thank you for bearing with me :) please as a goodbye leave me a review. Thanks dearies :)_


End file.
